gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukumaro Ogami
is of the Gaorangers. He is otherwise known as , is a 1,062 year old (1,072 in Gokaiger) Gao Warrior from the Heian period. Biography Gaoranger 1,000 years ago, GaoGod was defeated by Hyakkimaru, a fusion of the Highness Dukes. In desperation, Tsukumaro took the Dark Wolf Mask, which would give him the extra power they'd need to defeat the Org. Despite the warnings of the priestess, Murasaki, that the mask would possess him, he donned it. The energy within the mask, the Thousand-Year Evil, gave him the ability to combine his three Power Animals into GaoHunter. Shirogane lasted long enough to defeat Hyakkimaru, then the mask transformed him into Rouki. He begged the other Gao Warriors to stop him while he still had a vestige of control, so they sealed him within a tomb. Centuries later, Shirogane was released from his seal by Ura to fight against the present day Gaorangers, fully under the mask's control. Although he initially perceived himself as a full-Org, he began to show aspects of his true self, such as tending the wounds of Sae and helping an injured wolf. Once the mask was destroyed and the evil energy was released, he was returned to his human form. By fighting with all of his strength to save the Gaorangers from Chimera Org, his Power Animals rewarded him with the G-Brace Phone that would allow Shirogane to transform into GaoSilver. Afterwards, he spent most of his time trying to make up for his past sins against the Gaorangers. Shirogane was very distant towards the Gaorangers and declined Kakeru's invitation to move into Gao's Rock with the others. Instead, he stayed in the pool hall, Billiard Jack. He was reluctant to accept help from the other Gaorangers during his battle with Rouki, but he opened up once GaoWolf led the others to him and he realized that the others trusted him despite the things he did while he was Rouki. Eventually Shirogane finally left go of the past once his personal battle with Ura finally ended. While relaxing, he enjoys playing billiards and the flute, and he also has the ability to detect Org disturbances from the winds. After the final battle, he traveled across the world alone although he initially planned to travel with Sae. Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Shirogane returned to aid his teammates in regaining their G-Phones, fighting by their side one final time before leaving without saying goodbye. He explained to a curious Shurikenger that it's painful for him. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shirogane fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Tsukumaro and his teammates have their powers once again. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GaoSilver appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Tsukumaro joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Gunman Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team was eliminated either after losing the second round against the Brain Team or the third round against the Swordsman Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GaoSilver is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoSilver appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gaoranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoSilver Power Animals *GaoHunter **GaoWolf **GaoHammerhead **GaoLigator *GaoGod **GaoLeon **GaoCondor **GaoSawshark **GaoBuffalo **GaoJaguar Arsenal *G-Brace Phone *Gao Jewels *Gao Weapon: Gao Hustler Rod **Saber Mode **Sniper Mode **Break Mode *Wolf Roader *Special Attacks: Silver Wolf Full Moon Cut Ranger Key The is Tsukumaro Oogami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the GaoSilver key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy GaoSilver was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The GaoSilver key was among ten of these Sixth Ranger Keys who fought, and were defeated by, Gosei Knight. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the GaoSilver Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as GaoSilver. It was also used by Don Dogoier on one occasion. *Don became GaoSilver during an all-Silver transformation to welcome Gai to the team. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Tsukumaro received his key and became GaoSilver once more. Imitations A shadow-clone GaoSilver was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. Previously, the Gaorangers were copied by Copy Org in the form of Copy Sentai Copyranger, but this was before Gao Silver appeared. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shirogane is portrayed by . As GaoSilver, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Gaoranger entitled Power Rangers Jungle Force, which aired in South Korea, while his Ranger designation is JungleSilver. Notes *He is the first non-core warrior to appear in a theatrical Super Sentai movie: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. **He is also the first non-core warrior whose actor is officially credited and appears in the opening credits in his own slot that is similar to the others, starting with Quest 28. *He is the first Silver Ranger to appear in an anniversary season. **This is somewhat fitting as the 25th anniversary is also known as a silver anniversary *GaoSilver did not appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai due to it being released in Japan before he was introduced which was one of the rare instances that a crossover special was released during a series run instead of after. As such he is the only 6th ranger that does not appear in his season's crossover special. * can mean "Platinum" or "Silver". *Shirogane is similar to Utsusemimaru (Kyoryu Gold) from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Both are Sixth Rangers, both are from ancient times, both were trapped inside villains, both were initially refused to join with their respective teams and both were close to the lone female member of their respective teams. *He is the first Sixth Ranger who has three primary Mecha (GaoWolf, GaoHammerhead, and GaoLigator). **Because of that, he is the first Sixth Ranger whose robo is a combination of others instead of a single mecha's one-stage transformation. *Shirogane is similar to Yamato Tribe Knight Burai from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger as they are both Sixth Rangers that started as evil. Both are also insecure and self-hating. *Shirogane is also similar to Misao Mondo from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Both prefer to distance themselves from the main five due to their past actions. Coincidentally, two of their three main mecha are a silver wolf and a crocodile. *Shirogane is also similar to Akira Nijino from Ressha Sentai ToQger. Both distance themselves from the core team, and they were both evil at one point. Appearances **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *GaoSilver at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GaoSilver at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Gaorangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Evil turned Good